


A Dream Worth A Thousand Realities

by TheNameIsREX



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsREX/pseuds/TheNameIsREX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Solas/Lavellan drabbles, as I write them. Various styles, various themes. Will post warnings at the beginning of any chapters with depictions of violence, sex or various other things.</p><p>A dream is a wish as easily as it is reality. Thoughts and needs bending, blurring and twisting into one another. The feel of skin on your own, gasps in your ear one moment, and the next a wrenching scream. Dread like stones in your gut. The need for someone other than yourself so strong that it tears at your very being, leaving gashes through which your emotions pour out.</p><p>What a dangerous thing it is to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lips like Petals, Teeth Like Pearls

“I am quite sure that I have no knowledge regarding that subject.”

Tea cup presses to his bottom lip, the grimace starts again and her smile widens. Moments like this make him so much more... something. It's hard to explain with him. One moment he's distant, with ancient knowledge and a cool exterior, the next he's grimacing at drinks he doesn't like and complaining about how little he has slept. She can't concentrate on what she was bothering him about anymore, she's staring at the steam caressing his frown instead.

“Da'len?” he quests, bright eyes piercing into her, making her heart beat leap to her ears and her lungs ache with held back sighs.

“Ah, of course. Forget I said anything.” she says quickly, biting the edge of her tongue quickly, trying to rid her mind of his lips. 

How soft and pink they look. The way his teeth catch the edge of his bottom lip when he grins, or how they purse ever so slightly when he is reading. The tongue hiding just past them that rolls so sensually when he speaks to her in Elvhen. 

Oh god, she's thinking of his lips again. “I um, have many Inquistings to do, elsewhere.” she said quickly, turning and pointing at the door. “Um, yes, elsewhere. With people. People who um... I... Uh... Sorry to have bothered you, Hahren.”

He raises a brow, and she pauses to study his face again, before realizing she's staring and fleeing.

She has no clue where she's going as she flings the rough wooden door open. A cold wind blasts against her, pressing her clothing into her body and making her gasp ever so slightly. Her lips part, and the fierce blush of a moment before intensifies as the mountain air chaps her skin.

 

She's breath taking. A beauty that none in the Fade have been able to measure up to.

He's been sedimentary all day, books in front of him, each spine a brick in the wall he has carefully constructed. Enough tomes stacked high, and the servants leave him be, the nobles skirt away. No one wishes to bother a scholar on the verge of some great academic discovery.

No one has noticed he hasn't bothered taking notes, and that many of these pages have remained unturned.

He takes another sip of tea, the scalding liquid bitter on his tongue. He shivers, goose flesh rippling his arms in distaste.

The Herald can't close the door against the wind, and he is rewarded by simply watching her struggle. The way her hair ripples in the breeze, and the soft flush of her cheeks. Bright eyes doing everything they can to avoid looking at him as she fights a seemingly impossible battle.

Her clothes are form fitting, which Solas simply can't deny a small sense of gratitude for. Lean limbs with surprising strength hidden by nothing more than tan cloth. A lithe frame that he can imagine nipping, white teeth leaving bright love bites. On her chest, her shoulders, her neck. One high, tucked just under her ear so that all could see she was his, and his alone.

He stiffens at the thought, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw.

He can't allow himself to venture into this. His body betrays him. His heart beats faster at the thought of her touch, soft fingers against his. The memory of that kiss fresh in his mind.

Body to body, her heart beating against his chest as he held her close. Fingers wound through hair, and tongues speaking more in silence than in hours of conversation. The way she had gasped into his mouth when his teeth had found her lip, or the ever so soft moan when he tightened his grasp on her locks. Warmth he hadn't known in ages, making his throat dry, and his need great.

Letting go of a breath slowly, he hid his sigh carefully, opening his eyes again.

She was still standing there, though she seemed distracted, watching him with interest.

 

I love you.

 

A chorused thought, with neither the wiser. Their minds tumble, insecurities rushing and weaving. An unseen similarity mirroring in them both.

It was too dangerous, he couldn't be close.  
She was terrified, what if she wasn't his type?

Too deceitful.  
Too naive.

He couldn't take the risk, couldn't open up.  
What if she spilled her guts, and he rejected her?

Their eyes locks, and a gulp was shared as well. 

“Da'len-”  
“Hahren-”

“After you-” they both smile as the words chorus in the library's walls.

Looking away shyly, Lavellan clears her throat. “Perhaps a break from your studies would be a good idea? The tavern is empty of all but the Chargers at this time of day-?” shes hesitant, the words falling from her too fast, making her more embarrassed than before.

Solas smiles softly, setting down his cup. “I do believe it is, yes.” he's pondering the thought. “If we can avoid Sera, I wouldn't mind the chance to share a meal with you, and you alone.” he offers. Her breath hitches. It makes his smile turn to a smirk.

She turns pink again, and he stands slowly, unfolding from his chair. Savoring the expression.

 

Another chorused thought.

 

You will be my undoing.


	2. Love Bites

Sharp pain in the side of her neck, and suddenly she's well aware of what's happening. His teeth dig into her, leaving his lusts signature. Her fingers grab at his shoulders, nails digging in harshly and shes arching her chest into him.

His growl rumbles against her skin, and a gasp escapes her lips, eyes closing as the clasps covering her breasts come undone. Thin digits find pink perks, tweaking them deftly. His eyes are burning with passion as he revels in her moans, gasps, the way she wrinkles her nose ever so slightly.

He bites her shoulder this time, leaving a bright trail of affection across her skin. The teeth marks dotted by the occasional bruise, red and purple on her pale skin. She moans again, and he can feel himself twitch, pulling her against him harshly. Grinding. Testing him.

Her eyes lock with his, a hand running along the back of his head. 

“I love you.” she whispers.

Shivers run down his spine, and his mouth falls open.

This is too much. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. “But do you still when you... **wake up.** ”

Her eyes snap open, and her breath is far too quick. She is covered in a sheen of sweat, her blankets tangled around her ankles. She can feel the heat of her arousal across her entire body, her mouth parched.

Sitting up, she takes a deep, shaky breath. Was that a dream? She couldn't be sure, gulping tightly and clenching her jaw. This was... oh Maker. She was _dreaming_ of him. There was no way that was real. He didn't think of her like that.

A single kiss is all they had, weeks in the past. He most likely doesn't even think of it now.

Turning on her side, she curls into herself, squeezing her eyes shut. Sobs racked her body as she pressed the pillow to her mouth, covering the sound.

 

Her night gown slips some, a dark love bite stark against her moonlit skin, just over the curve of her shoulder.


End file.
